1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wall or roof cladding for a timber or metal frame building. More specifically, the invention is concerned with enabling a sheet of cladding to be attached to the frame more expeditiously and securely than has hitherto been possible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sheets of cladding, composed of plastic or other suitable materials, are normally secured to a timber or metal frame building by driving nails through them from the front and into the supporting frame. Apart from being unsightly, the use of nails impairs the weather resistant properties of the sheeting and can result in fracturing of the sheeting in the vicinity of the nail holes. A further disadvantage is that such sheeting has to be nailed in from the front of the building and if the indivudual panels of sheeting are large, it is easy for a nail to miss the support frame behind the sheeting with a result that the cladding is inadequately supported.